The Feud
by sbochert12
Summary: Kel just found out that she is a witch...and her mother is one too??? She has permission to go to Hogwart, nothing can go wrong. Or that is what she thinks. A blond headed mystery man comes to her house one morning. Read and find out what happens next


Disclaimer-I do not own characters and stuff HP…but I do own Jayla and Kel and her mother. And I can't take full credit for this because Potionmistress1 edited it for me and some of what she said is in here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Visit  
  
"Hey Jayla, what are you looking at?" Kelmaken, an eleven year old with long  
  
'silken black locks with a striking band of azure on the left and liquid silver eyes, asked her best friend. Most people thought that Kel dyed her hair blue and had contacts lenses in to make her eyes silver, but she didn't.  In fact her mother tried to dye her hair black and put contacts in her eyes to make them any color but silver, but every time she tried, they would just change back to their original Iridescent glimmering orbs, silver wazed across blue light before.  It seemed that her mother was hiding something from her.   
  
"It's a letter for you.  Do you know anyone from Scotland?" she answered Kel.  
  
"No.  Let me see that."  She snatched the letter from her. It said that she has been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  "What is this?"  
  
'They're not a witch and wizard by any chance?"  
  
"No." Kel said a little confused.  
  
"I'll explain."  Jayla said laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'M A WHAT???"  Kel screamed after Jayla explained everything.  
  
"A witch, you're a witch.  And like I said before you need all of this that's  
  
on the letter.  You can get all of this in Diagon Alley. The school is in  
  
England.  It's the best school!"  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in my third year."   
  
Kel looked at the list of supplies again.  "Okay, lets say by some odd  
  
miracle that I do convince my mother to let me go.  How in the world am I  
  
suppose to buy all of this stuff, it looks like a lot."  
  
"Umm….yeah about that part, I'm not completely sure, but we will think of  
  
something."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day, Kel's mother is sitting with her watching T.V.  Kel could not  
  
think of how to say that she wanted to go to a school for witches and wizards  
  
in England so she said "Mother I want to go to Hogwarts.  It's *in                          
  
Scotland."  She closed her eyes waiting for a scream or something, but she                          
  
didn't get what she was expecting.   
  
Her mother finally said something after 5 minutes or so.  "Hogwarts!  That is  
  
the school I went to, also.  When does it start?"  
  
Kel was shocked.  She never imagined that her mother would let her go to  
  
Hogwarts. She couldn't believe that she even went to the school either.   
  
   
  
"Umm…yeah…um it starts…um let me see."   
  
   
  
She walks to her bedroom; but unfortunately she couldn't find her  
  
letter that the school had sent her.  She looked on her desk, in her desk, in  
  
her closet, under her bed, and on her bed.  She still couldn't find it.  She  
  
looked absolutely everywhere and still no sign of it.   
  
She was about to go into her mothers room when she heard her mother say, "Kel  
  
come here.  Are you looking for this?"  
  
Kel ran back down stairs to her mother.  "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say that I have my ways.  Anyway, your school starts in a week.  
  
We can go get your supplies tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Kel couldn't believe this, first she received a letter saying that she has been accepted to  
  
Hogwarts, then her mother said she studied there as a child and now she is letting her go and buy her supplies.  This was the best day of her life. All Kel could do is nod and run back upstairs to call Jayla.   
  
   
  
Kel woke up the next morning by the sound of her mothers scream.  The child ran down stairs as  
  
fast as she could.  "Mother, are you okay? What's wrong?"  Her mother didn't  
  
answer.  She couldn't find her.  She looked inside the kitchen; a broken bowl  
  
was on the floor and a trail of blood which lead to the backdoor.  Kel ran  
  
over to the door hearing tow voices, one being her mothers and the other was  
  
a familiar man's but she couldn't quit place it to whom it belonged to.  She  
  
opened the door to see a tall blond headed man, again he was familiar but she  
  
still couldn't place him where.  
  
   
  
Kel then saw her mother tied up to a chair and couldn't move, she was paralyzed, her blood ran cold and a sickening lurch convulsed her stomach.  Kel's mother was also covered from head to toe in blood.  "GO! RUN! NOW!"  Her mother screamed at Kel.  
  
Kel felt her blood run cold.  Her own mother, so vulnerable and suddenly appearing so fragile compared to her usual strength and determination of spirit.  And now here she was battered and broken, shrinking into a pit of despair and having her young daughter witness it all. The tall man grinned, and said in a British accent, "Oh so this must be Kelmaken, the little bitch that got away from me because of you and her father."  He looked at her mother again, hitting her. Kel couldn't move when he started to walk towards her.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" the protective mother screamed as he turned around glaring  
  
at her.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  He said implying that she was tied down.  All her mother could do was growl and spit venomous words that were useless against the assailant.  The man laughed and started toward her again.   
  
"What do you want?" Kel managed to say finally.  
  
He laughed again.  "You'll s…" he was interrupted by a door bell.  Kel turned  
  
and ran for the door. As soon as she laid her hand on the handle and swung the door open the man came up behind her and said "Hello, I'm Kel's stepfather.  Who are you?"  
  
"This is Jayla."  Kel nervously introducing her friend, "And she has to…"  
  
"Jayla come on back were having breakfast."   He said.  
  
Kel kept shaking her head.  "Okay!"  But Jayla didn't pay attention to her words, she always wanted to meet her mother but Kel's mother told her she needed to stay "invisible".  They all walked into the kitchen.  Kel looked for the bowl and blood on the floor, but the floor was clean.  No broken bowl or a drop of blood on it.  When they walked outside, her mother was gone too. Kel whispered "Damn you bastard!"  
  
"What do you want with Jayla and where is my mother?"  Kel asked the man.  
  
"You don't know? Your mother never told you?"  He said with an evil grin on  
  
his face.  
  
"Tell me what?" Kel said.  
  
The man just laughed and changed the subject.  "Did either of you two receive  
  
a letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"She is starting this year and I'm in my third year." Jayla said this because he had to be a wizard if he knew of Hogwarts.  
  
"RUN JAYLA GET AWAY NOW!"  Kel screamed.  Jayla looked at her like, what is she  
  
talking about?  While the man run over to Kel and throw her on the ground.  
  
"Don't you do that.  And Jayla you can't leave," he said.  Jayla's eyes had  
  
gotten big and couldn't move even if she wanted to.   
  
"What do you want with us and where the hell is my mom?"  Kel asked facing  
  
the ground.   
  
"My father will give you money if that is what you want?" Jayla questioned. He laughed again.  He seemed to always laugh at them.  
  
"That is not was I want!"  He said sarcastically and horribly, "Tell your father that I said hi and that  
  
I'll be back to get you three.  Oh by the way Kel your mother is dead why don't you  
  
go live with your father, Gregory Smith?" He laughed again, a maddening, warped sound like twisted.  
  
"What?" Jayla said a little too late he had already disappeared.  
  
Kel began to cry.  Her mother can't be dead! She had no place to do and who  
  
the hell is this Gregory Smith?  
  
   
  
  


End file.
